Seven Deadly Sins
by Silent-But-Deadly666
Summary: Tenten has just moved to Konoha and she finds out quickly that there's more to this new school then meets the eye. Multiple pairings. Multiple point-of-views. Contains some fighting.  Discontinued
1. NejiTen

I got out of the moving van, along with Hinata(Tenten's adopted sister),my father, and my mother.

"Tenten honey can you help us with some of the furniture?" My mother's voice was soft.

I smiled as I turned towards her. Her long brown hair was dancing in the wind and her soft chocolate eyes looked so very innocent like. She was wearing a green skirt with a baby pink shirt.

"Of course." I smiled as I helped father carry the couch into our new house.

We barely managed to get it through the doorway but somehow we managed it.

"Ano...I'm Sakura Haruno, I live next door to you and your family." Someone whispered from the doorway.

I looked to see who this Sakura person.

In the doorway stood two girls about my age. I looked at the pink haired one. She was wearing a fawn hued skirt that is the outer layer of her bottom. The dress consists of two pieces that are buckled at her hips to keep it on. Each piece also has a slit in the middle, meaning that when it is put on, the slits are like a compass having four; front, sides and back. The front and back slits also have zippers, though Sakura never does them up, since they are rather pointless to have done up because she's always in a fight. Under this skirt, Sakura wears a skin tight pair of shorts that go partway down her thigh. They are made of a spandex material and are obviously worn so that she does not flash the world when she fights.

Above, Sakura wears a red sleeveless shirt. It has a v-neck collar and a zipper that runs down the front and tappers off to the left side of it.

As well, Sakura has a set of black gloves that she wears. They are a full length, meaning that they cover the entirety of her hand and fingers. She also wears elbow protectors. These are the same colour as her skirt and extend just a bit beyond her elbows.

Her hair of course is a bubble-gum pink colour. Unlike Ino, Sakura has kept her hair at a shorter length. A thick set of bangs frame her face. The bangs perk up a bit, and flutter down to wall wispy around her face. They also set the length for the rest of her hair, though it is shorter at the back of her head than at the bangs. It hangs just below her chin in length and it kept loose because of it's short length.

Sakura's eyes are a green colour. They are not quite an emerald hue, nor a jade, but rather a mixture in between. They are bright and focused and inquisitive. Sakura's biggest trademark is her forehead. She of course has not really grown into this, and will probably continue to have a big forehead until her death. Unlike when she was a child, Sakura no longer takes to hiding this feature. Sakura has grown and has realized that hiding it does simply make it more noticeable. her face as lost some of its fat as well, though her cheek bones are not that prominent.

I turned my attention to the blonde one.

The most noticeable traits in her appearance are her light blue eyes and her long blonde hair, in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.

She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this.

"Hello, I'm Tenten." I held my hand out to her and her friend. I nudged Hinata with my arm telling her to speak.

Hinata stuck her hand out to. "I'm Hinata Hyuga, Tenten's adopted sister." She spoke softly.

They both shook my hand and Hinata's. "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Are you and your family the one's who live in the white house next to us?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "I saw you and your family moving in and I thought that me and my friend could help you." She blushed.

I blushed and led them to the moving van so they could help. My parents looked at me confused then at Hinata.

"Oh! Mother,Father this is Sakura and her friend Ino," I pointed at them both as I said their names. "Sakura lives next door to us and her and Ino are going to help us moving our stuff inside the house." I said happily.

They nodded and started carrying some of the furniture inside the house. I turned to the inside of the moving van. We had a lot of stuff still inside. I looked for the stuff for my bedroom. My eyes lit up as I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a box labeled: Tenten's room. Hinata took the box from my hands and she took off going inside the house and up the stairs. I was just about to attempt to carry my mattress when I felt the weight of it become lighter. I tilted my head to the side to see a Ino and Sakura helping me.

"Thanks." I said as we walked up the stairs towards my room. They just nodded. We stopped at the white door.

"Go to the left and kick the door with your foot lightly." I directed.

They did as I told them and Hinata opened the door all the way and gave us enough room to place the mattress down on it's holder.

When I straightened up I saw them looking around my room. I quirked my eyebrows at them. They turned their attention back to me.

"Hey, what school do you two go to?" I asked.

"Konoha high." Ino said plainly.

My smile widened. "That's the school Hinata and I are going to start attending starting tomorrow."

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other then looked at me.

"Ano... would you like to join our gang Tenten-chan?" Sakura asks.

"Gang?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, It's called Mangekyo Sharingan." Ino explained.

I smiled and nodded. Hinata did the same as me.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" My mother asked kindly from the door way.

They both nodded.

* * *

><p>3 hours later...<p>

I sat at the table with Hinata,Sakura,Ino,and my father while my mother was putting our plates down in front of us. Ino and my father were about business profits while Sakura and my mother were talking about good recipes. I stared at my food slightly nervous about going to a new school tomorrow. I sighed and everyone turned to look at me. I looked innocently at all their faces.

"Just nervous." I explain sheepishly.

Sakura and Ino washed their dishes after eating. Before they left they thanked us for the dinner and said goodnight.

I quickly got in the shower and washed my hair thoroughly as well as my skin. After getting out of the shower I threw on my green nightgown and slipped into my bed under the covers. I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time ever.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Tenten wake up!" Hinata yelled softly.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. (Not literally).

I looked around for an appropriate shirt to wear. I picked up an outfit and threw it on, I quickly brushed threw my hair forgetting to put it up in a Chinese style buns. Before leaving I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure everything was where I wanted it. I had a fishnet shirt under my black hoodie. My hoodie helped conceal the fishnet I had on my arms and I also had fishnet leggings that stopped at my thigh but I had a pair of black jeans to conceal them. I hurriedly put my black flats on. Before leaving I paused at by my awards rack. I had my black belts on the walls of my room for Taekwondo,Karate,Jiu-Jutsu,Jee Kune Do,Judo,and Aikido. I smiled and then ran out the door making sure to throw my pocket knife in my book bag.

I waited for Hinata at the front door. She came running out with her midnight blue hair dancing in the wind. Her lavender eyes were wide as she stopped to catch her breath. She had a baggy purple and white hoodie on with baggy blue capri's.

I smiled at her. "Let's get going shall we?" I asked with an english accent.

"Yes! Yes we shall lady Tenten!" Hinata mimicked.

We both burst into laughter then started running towards the school.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later we actually managed to get there on time...<p>

Hinata and I were sitting in the waiting room for the principal to stop yelling at a kid with wild blonde hair and amazingly deep blue eyes.

"NARUTO! WHERE DID YOU STASH MY SAKE!" Tsunade yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naruto defended himself.

I stifled a laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinata get up and walk towards the principals office. I watched her silently. Hinata knocked lightly on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Tsunade yelled.

"Ano...my sister and I are new." Hinata said softly threw the door.

"Oh. Come in please." Tsunade called.

I stood up and opened the door for Hinata and I to enter. Hinata went in first. I closed the door after I came in.

The office was rather messy. Paper work was thrown everywhere and empty sake bottles were all over the floor. The blonde-haired boy, Naruto was watching us carefully. There was a second boy in the chair next to Naruto. The boy had long brown hair, white eyes, and he was wearing a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. The boy turned around and his seat and stared at me with an expressionless face. I glared at him. He glared back at me. I walked boldly towards him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked coldly.

He smirked. "Got quite a temper now do we?" He asked sarcastically.

I picked him up by his shirt until I saw a mark on chest. The mark looked like a Kitsune. I immediately dropped him remembering the gang signs.

"Naruto, Neji your off the hook for now." Tsunade growled.

As Naruto and Neji walked out I glared at their backs until they were out of my vision.

I turned back to Tsunade without the glare on my face. "Can you give us our schedule?" I asked letting anger into my voice.

She handed us our schedules. "Tenten you have all your classes with Neji Hyuga, Hinata you have all your classes with Naruto Namikaze." Tsunade said tiredly.

"Ah! That's how I remember him he's my father's brother's son!" Hinata yelled in victory of remembering.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "We better hunt those guys down, eh?" I nudged her with my elbow.

Hinata blushed and nodded. I walked out of the office when Hinata following closely behind me. I looked around for the boys and spotted them a couple feet away. My eyes sparkled dangerously as my mouth turned up into an evil grin.

"Neji you cocksucker! Get the hell over here!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I looked over at Hinata and saw laugh quietly.

The boys turned to looked at us. Neji glaring at me. I smirked as I walked towards him and Naruto. Neji smirked as soon as I was close to him.

"We have the same classes so Tsunade-sama said to follow you around and stuff." I said boredly.

When Neji hadn't said nothing I looked up.

"Are you o-." I was cut off as Neji pressed his lips against mine. I grabbed him by his arm and threw him over my shoulder. When he tried to get up I put my foot over his ribcage.

"Try that again and see what happens." I hissed.

His eyes widened and nodded. "We should get to our classes." He said slowly.

When I didn't move my foot Neji grabbed me by my leg and tossed me off of him. I did a couple back flips before landing on my feet. I glared at him as I followed him to our first class.

* * *

><p>(AN: This was just a opening showing into the NejiTen hate relationship. GOOOOOO NEJI-KUN! Lmao. I know I made him kiss her wayyyy too soon but if you don't like it fuck off!

Neji: Be nicer.

Me: I'll sic Tenten-chan on you if you tell me what to do one more time pretty boy!

Neji: O_O NOOOOOOOOO DON'T PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD!

Me: ^o^ good!

Tenten: Wh- NEJI I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR GODDAMN DICK UP UR ASS FOR OFFENDING THE WRITER!

Neji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! *Throws Naruto at her and runs away*

See how creative I am... ^_^

Sasuke: Scares the living hell out of me.

Me: What did you say? *dark clouds come out of nowhere*

Sasuke: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! *runs away*

Hmm... well see y'all next time!


	2. Shooting Star

**_~Tenten~_**

* * *

><p>All the classes flew by rather quickly and before long lunch time came.<p>

"Ah! There's Sakura-san and Ino-san." Hinata said relieved.

I looked at the tabel Sakura and Ino were sitting at and saw a variety of familiar faces. The faces that I recognized belonged to: Sasuke Uchiha,Ino Yamanaka,Sakura Haruno,Sai,Temari Sabaku,Kankuro Sabaku,Gaara Sabaku, and Karin. Hinata and I started to walk over there and all eyes turned to us as we sat down by Sakura and Ino.

"Ah, you must be the fresh meat?" Sasuke asks.

I narrow my eyes at him and gritted my teeth. "Of course."

Hinata noticed my anger rising and her eyes went wide. "Tenten nee-chan calm down." She whispered softly.

I felt all the anger float away and nodded.

Sasuke looked at me and smiled. "We'll give you the mark first, Tenten."

I growled and nodded as I held out the bottom of my arm. (The part that feels like a newborn baby's skin ;) )

I felt instant pain as Sasuke went to work on the tattoo. I gasped as my blood started to drip out of my skin and I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Neji<span>_**

I watched as the Mangekyo Sharingan new member, Tenten faint and fall backwards on to the ground. There was something on her wrist... Ah! The mark that represent the MS gang, a red mangekyo sharingan. Tenten must have fainted at the sight of her own blood. Without realizing what I was doing, I was by her side in seconds. The gang that she was pledged to glared at me and I noticed that Tenten's tattoo wasn't complete. I stared into her sister's lavender eyes and blinked twice.

"Lady Hinata?" I asked confused.

She grinned and nodded. "Tenten's family adopted me after father abandoned me." She explained.

I grinned back at her. "Why don't you and your friend here join Kitsune?" I asked.

Hinata's eyes lit up as she stared nervously around the table. I noticed right-away that Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of MS, was staring lustfully at Tenten. I glared daggers at him.

"Ano... I will join your gang Neji nii-san only if Tenten-chan does." Hinata said slowly.

I smiled at her and nodded picking Tenten up bridal style. "I'm going to take her to the roof, it's quite peaceful up there."

She nodded and said 'ok' as I headed off to my destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tenten~<strong>_

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was on top of the school building. There was a swimming pool, patches of green grass, trees,and stones that led back into the school.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"You finally awake?" A males voice asked.

I turned my attention to the pool which Neji was just getting out of. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair and body off before putting his clothes on again. (He was in only his boxers x3)

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

"You fainted." He shrugged.

I sent him a glare. "How did I get here?"

"That doesn't necessarily matter right now," Neji paused. "Do you want to join Kitsune?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm in MS." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, but..." Neji stared off into the distance like he was remembering something. "If Sasuke Uchiha **EVER **makes you feel uncomfortable or touches you **ANYWHERE **tell me and I'll kick his face in."

My eyes widened. "Why?" I couldn't think properly.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Because I think I might like you, Tenten."

I blushed slightly at his confession. "What about Hinata?" I asked confused.

"She said she'll only join if you do." He said plainly.

"I'm not sure...can you give me some time to think about it?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled at me. I felt my heart start to pound heavily.

I walked to the door but he stopped me when I put my hand on door handle.

"Bye Tenten." He whispered. I looked up at him for a second I could've swore I saw a hint of pain in his eyes then it disappeared.

I nodded and literally ran out the door. Instead of going to my other classes I decided to hang out, outside the girl's bathroom. I sat down with my back to the wall, knees tucked in, arms on knees, and my head resting on my arms.

_What am I going to do..._

I heard a noise come from the boy's bathroom. Out of curiosity, I peeked inside. Inside was, a girl from my homeroom class, she had green short hair with purple eyes. (Bleach lovers think of Nozomi) The girl was pinned against the wall by Sasuke Uchiha. It looked like he was about to rape her. I ran inside quietly and kicked Sasuke into the wall with little or no effort at all.

"Hey, get out of here and go to class." I whispered to the girl. She nodded and took off like the place was on fire.

I turned to where I threw the Uchiha. He wasn't there. My blood stopped cold in my veins. I looked around the area thoroughly. No sign of him.

"Tenten-chan..." Sasuke whispered huskily into my ear. I jumped but he used some old type of judo move that I haven't learned yet to pin me to the wall like he did with the girl. I squirmed trying to break free.

"Let me go." I growled.

He smirked. "Why would I do that for?" He snapped his fingers and two guys came through the window in the bathroom. They started walking towards me. I tried to kick Sasuke away but it was futile he wasn't going to let me hit him. Smart guy. The two guys grabbed me by my arms and wrapped duct tape around my hands, feet, and mouth. I tried screaming but the duct tape muffled it. Sasuke was behind me before I knew it and sent a clean chop to the bottom of my neck, knocking me out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Neji~<strong>_

I looked around the classroom and didn't see Tenten anywhere. A panicky feeling started to spread through my body like wild-fire. Kakashi-sensei had just come in when I ran out the door. I looked in the east wing,south wing, hell I looked through all the sides of the building! I ran over to the parking lot just in time to see Sasuke,Gaara,and Kankuro getting ready to shove Tenten in the trunk of Sasuke's car. Before I could think about what I was doing, I pulled out my silver Colt 45. and aimed it at Kankuro Sabaku who was just about to throw her in the trunk. As soon as I figured would be a perfect aim I released the trigger. (Neji,Tenten,Hinata,and Naruto always have perfect aim when it comes to any type of gun)

I watched as the bullet hit Kankuro's heart from the back. I looked to Tenten who was staring at me with wide eyes. I ran to her without a second's hesitation. Before Sasuke and Gaara could react I picked up Tenten and ran to my car. After putting Tenten in the car, I looked to see Sasuke glaring at me.

"Tenten get down!" I shouted as Sasuke and Gaara took out their M-19's. I jumped into my black convertible and made sure Tenten was safe before driving off.

Sasuke and Gaara followed us in his Red camero. I looked down at Tenten who was under me so she wouldn't get hit. (Under him meaning by the gas pedal and break.) She was trying to say something so I skillfully took the duct tape off her mouth.

"Where are we going? What's going to happen to Hinata?" Tenten asked sounding terrified.

I smiled down at her. "Were going to the Kitsune's hide-out. Hinata will be joining us with Naruto, the leader." I said casually.

She nodded and ducked her head under her legs. I looked back to see Gaara standing up and shooting at me. "Shit." I muttered as I accidently veered into another lane and back into the original.

"Tenten can you shoot?" I asked slowly. She nodded. I handed her the gun I was using earlier. "Try to shoot the red-head." I directed. Tenten swiftly got up and started to shoot over and over again. I watched her and grinned to myself. I felt the hard impact as a bullet hit me in my shoulder. Tenten's head snapped to me and her hair followed her movements. She looked around the car for something. My vision blurred slightly. Tenten ripped her jacket she had on off and wrapped it around my wound which was letting a river of blood pour freely. I groaned at the intense pain. Tenten frantically shot at Sasuke's car again. I heard the sound of four of his tires being shot and them deflating. I smiled through the pain.

"Hold on." I whispered as I pushed on gas making us go to the maxium speed. Just as we made it to the hide-out I passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

><p>"Neji? Neji! Wake up! Neji?" I heard Tenten's voice and forced my eyes open to see the rest of Kitsune; including Tenten and Hinata formed in a circle around me.<p>

Our gangs medical specialist, Tayuya was treating my wound.

"Tenten, did you make your descision?" I asked tiredly.

She nodded. "I'd to join Kitsune if that's okay with your leader..." She trailed off looking at Naruto who was standing by Hinata.

Naruto grinned. "Of course you can join! I mean you are Neji's girlfriend after all!"

Tenten turned a deep shade of red.

"Ano... can I join too?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Of course Hina-chan!" Naruto partically yelled.

I raised my eyebrow. "Hina?" I couldn't help but grin at the two.

Hinata turned a deep shade of red like Tenten and pushed her index fingers together looking at ground. Everyone but Hinata laughed.

After Tayuya left to go home for the night; the rest of us decided to do whatever. I went outside to watch the stars. The sky was dark but the stars were still noticable. I sighed as a shooting star went across the sky. I quickly closed my eyes.

_Tenten. Tenten. Tenten._

I opened my eyes to see that I had made my wish just in time.

"Neji?" Tenten's voice asked unsure if I was Neji.

"Yeah?" I called out.

I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked to see Tenten sitting next to me. Her brown eyes sparkled as she watched the stars. I couldn't help yet again to smile. My back started hurting and I laid down in the grass. Tenten laid her head down on my chest as we watched the night sky together. She started to fall asleep. I wrapped my good arm around her waist as I too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(AN: How'd I do?)


	3. NaruHina

_***Hinata***_

I looked around for any sign of the hyper blue-eyed blonde.

SWOOSH!

"What th-." I was cut off as the blonde ran across the living room and at me. My eyes widened as Naruto picked me up and swung me around.

"Hinaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" He yelled as he hugged/spinned me around.

"N-naruto-san?" I asked still stunned.

He put me down and looked at me seriously. "No. Call me Naruto-kun."

I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Naru-kun where's Neji nii-san and Tenten-chan?" I looked at him worried.

I big grin spread across his face like wild-fire. I looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and grabbed my hand leading me outside. I felt a small blush form at my cheeks as I looked at Naruto's hand over mine. My heart felt like it was beating faster than usual. I looked around in the pitch-black night and was surprised by what I saw on the ground. I too started to grin as I looked down at Neji and Tenten cuddled up together asleep.

"Neji nii-san, Tenten nee-san this is what I'd like to call black mail." I called sweetly as I took my camera out and took a picture. Naruto looked at me and then at Neji and Tenten and back at me. I saw a small blush form across his face. My eyes widened as I saw his meaning and I too blushed. I yawned as I walked back into the house and looked around for somewhere to crash. (A/N: Hinata had already alerted her and Tenten's mother that she and Tenten was staying at her friends house for a couple months! x3 and my mom would totally allow me to live nine months at a friends house!)

"There's twelve bedrooms upstairs one for each of the members of Kyuubi and one extra one." Naruto trailed off. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Can you lead me to the room, I'll be staying in?" I asked nervously.

He nodded and led me up stairs,down the hallway,past rooms with names on the door to one room that already had my name on it. I quietly thanked Naruto and walked into the room. I gasped as I saw all the stuff that had been put in here. Almost all the stuff from my room were in here!

"Neji told Matsuri to bring all the stuff." Naruto said looking around the room and then his gaze rested on one thing and his eyes grew as big as white plates. A blush spread across his face and turned tomato red. I looked to where he was looking and blushed as well. It was a picture of Tenten and I in our swimsuits.

"Hina?" Naruto asked his eyes still glued to the picture. I turned to look at him shyly. "It gets cold at night and there's extra blankets in the closet if you need them." He smiled and left the room.

I clutched my chest as I watched him leave. My chest was hurting so much. I felt tears well up in my eyes. _What is this feeling? Could it be that I love Naru-kun? N-no it c-couldn't be..._

The pain wouldn't go away so I threw on my blue night-gown and went looking for Naruto's room. Just as I went past Neji's room, I saw a plaque reading: Uzumaki Naruto. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. There was something moving in the room and that something opened the door. I saw Naruto in his orange boxers in the doorway as he stood tiredly looking at me. I blushed and tugged at the corners of my night-gown.

"I-its cold." I whispered blushing madly as I looked at his feet.

"O-oh." He stuttered.

We stood there awkwardly looking at each others feet. I made the first move as I swept past him and got on his bed. He turned to see me getting under the covers. I waited while he hesitantly went to his bed and slipped inside. He grabbed me by my waist and pressed me into his chest and I sighed in relief as his body heat started to warm me up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Tenten*<strong>_

I woke up in Neji's arms, outside of the mansion that Kyuubi used as an Hide-out. Neji was asleep. I tried squirming out of his arms and his grip got tighter.

"N-neji-kun?" I asked tired of trying to get out of his grip. He didn't move at all. _Damn he's a deep sleeper... _I decided to try something that would be sure to wake him up. I brought his face to mine and kissed him softly. Seeing no results, I kissed him harder. It felt right to be kissing Neji like this If only he would kiss me back... My thought trailed off as Neji finally responded by kissing me. I pulled away giggling. He smiled and released his arms from around my waist.

* * *

><p>(AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLACK GYAHHHHH!

Hinata: She will update this week...

Naruto: Yeah she better I want more time with my Hina-hime!

Sasuke: WTH I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THE YIN-YANG COUPLE AND YOU HAVE ME ALMOST RAPE TENTEN WTH!

Me: Sasuke you should have thought before you alongside Madara challenged war, DUMBASS!

Sasuke: ...

Neji:: WHAT THE FUCK! TENTEN-CHAN AND MY PART IS ONE PARAGRAPH!

Me: Neji don't make me kill you now... *Eyes darken* I have many sources that can kill you... your lucky that you my fav alongside Sasuke,Sai, Gaara,Sasori, and Naruto as my fav shinobi or I would've killed you and your stoic attitude...

Tenten: LEAVE MY NEJI-KUN ALONE!

Neji: O/O


End file.
